New York City Nights
by Bandit Enigmatic
Summary: A few days before Wrestlemania 29 CM Punk takes his girlfriend rollerskating. Songfic to Leif Garrett's "New York City Nights"


_You came and needed adventure_

_And you were looking for a new place to dance_

_You wanted something that's better, so girl you took a chance_

Casey and Phil both knew they loved each other, but unfortunately it took a bad relationship for them to fully realize this. They were together once more, and with WrestleMania 29 just a few days away, Phil decided to take Casey to New York City with him.

Phil also remembered that Casey loved to dance, and roller skate. (As if Casey's Rock N Rollermania tour wasn't a hint enough.) So Phil found a roller disco, and took Casey there.

_And now you're runnin' and glidin'_

_Slippin' and slidin'_

_And you're falling all over yourself_

_When you're out on the floor, you're not afraid anymore_

_It's where you wanted to be, you can blame it on me_

Casey just got off tour, and while she was naturally a ball of energy, the straight edge rock goddess was a bit out of it, despite her excitement. Casey was usually a pro on roller skates, and a natural at roller disco-but tonight she seemed to lack skating abilities from the skate rental booth to the roller floor.

The poppy sounds of her teen idol-Leif Garrett came blaring thru the speakers, and immediately, Casey seemed to be a ball of energy once more, dragging Phil along with her to the center of the rink. At that moment she realized that there could be nothing more satisfying, or exciting.

_New York City nights, you got to have em_

_New York City lights, you want the music playin_

_New York City style, you got to grab it_

_New York City Nights_

Casey was in a mindset where everything was perfect, nothing could dampen her mood. Phil was also in that mindset. He could care less about wither or not he would end The Undertaker's iconic streak come Sunday. The only thing that mattered was this New York City night with Casey.

_You feel the movement inside you _

_And it's pounding down deep in your heart (deep in your heart)_

_And every time I'm besides you, the beat begins to start (begins to start, begins to start, begins to start)_

Disco wasn't Phil's type of music at all, nor was it really Casey's (save Leif Garrett, but that was something that she wasn't going to publicize). But tonight, Phil could think of nothing better to roller skate to. And he knew what would make Casey happy, so he called up the rink ahead of time, and asked them to play nothing but Leif Garrett.

It came at a cost, a cost that Phil thought wasn't worth it for a druggie who had mediocre talent, but he didn't mind. It was a roller disco, not a roller punk.

"Besides, the beat isn't that bad" Phil thought, feeling the floor shake.

_And now your runnin and glidin_

_Slippin and slidin_

_You're falling all over yourself_

_When you're out on the floor you're not afraid anymore_

_It's where you wanted to be, you can blame it on me_

Casey was dragging Phil all around the rink, making Phil dance in ways he thought only Fandango could. Casey showed no fear whatsoever, even when inexperienced skaters cut them off and could have resulted in a near catastrophe.

Phil was no expert when it came to roller skating, but any doubts he had, Casey seemed to make them go away in an instant. And she prevented him from falling, so that was always a good thing. How could a professional wrestler explain bruises from roller disco?

_New York City Nights we've got to have em_

_New York City Nights, we want the music played_

_New York City style, we've got to grab it_

_New York City nights_

Phil hated New York City, and obviously thought Chicago was a million time better, but tonight, New York was the only place he wanted to be. It seemed magical, and Casey seemed to embrace the flamboyant culture of the city that never sleeps. Her style was trendy, perhaps she got tonight's outfit from one of those high fashion boutiques.

_New York City Nights_

_We've got to have em_

_New York City lights_

_We want the music playin'_

_New York City style_

_You've got to grab it_

_Oooh yeah_

Phil and Casey were having the time of their lives and they didn't want the night to end.

Casey pulled Phil close and passionately kissed him, making Phil feel like this was his first kiss, feeling like a nerdy teenager once more. The kiss felt like the first for Casey too- she was instantly taken aback to her preteen years of bubble gum flavored Lip Smackers and Leif Garrett Tiger Beat Super Specials.

It felt special. It felt right. They knew they never should have broken up. They knew they would never let each other go again.

_New York City nights, we got to have em_

_New York City lights, we want the music playin_

_New York City style, you got to grab it_

_Oooh yeah_

_New York City nights, you've got to have em_

_New York City lights, you want the music played_

_New York City style, you got to grab it _

_Whoa-Oooh yeah_


End file.
